lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Aldo
Aldo 是迷失的角色，由系列的製作團隊創作，他在迷失第3季第7集正式登場。 角色簡介 Aldo was an Other who worked on the Hydra Island as a guard of the Hydra station, until he travelled to the Temple shortly before the arrival of the Kahana. He was soon forced to assist Kate in finding Sawyer, both of whom were responsible for assaulting him years before. However, when he attempted to murder Jin, Aldo was shot dead by Claire. On the Island Day 73 (Season 3) [[image:3x08-aldo-ABHOT.jpg|thumb|left|Aldo reading A Brief History of Time ]] Aldo was apparently quite familiar with Alex and the other Others, and stated that her father would kill him if he found out she was there. Also, he inadvertently revealed to Sawyer and Kate that Ben is Alex's father. Aldo was sitting at the Hydra station, reading, when Alex approached him with Sawyer and Kate, who were seemingly tied up in a scheme inspired by Star Wars. Alex told him that she caught them in the woods, and that Ben had told her to bring them there. Aldo was suspicious, but radioed Pickett and asked to talk to Ben for confirmation. Sawyer then tackled him, and Kate took his rifle. Kate threatened to shoot him in the knee if he didn't tell them where Karl was. He told them he was in Room 23. She took his keys and smacked him in the face with the rifle butt. He was knocked unconscious, and the three ventured inside the building to rescue Karl. He was later seen with Pickett, who proceeded to violently wake him. Pickett asked him where Kate, Sawyer, Alex and Karl escaped to, to which Aldo was unable to provide an answer. Pickett left him, Ivan, and Jason at the station when he ran off into the jungle. 2007 (Season 6) Three years later, in 2007, Aldo was living at the Temple when he was sent out along with Justin to follow Kate and Jin, who agreed to find Sawyer and bring him back to the Temple. While on the trek through the jungle, he harassed Kate, angry about how she had knocked him out back in 2004 on Hydra Island. Kate asked Justin and Aldo why they wanted to keep them (i.e., her, Jin, Hurley, Sayid, Miles and Jack) at the Temple. Aldo stated they were trying to protect them. When Kate asked, "From what?", Aldo replied, "You have been on the Island for a while. Ever seen the billow of black smoke that goes tchka tchka and looks pissed off?" While he spoke, Kate was able to overcome him, knocking him out once again. Later, while Jin was drinking water from a stream, Aldo and Justin ambushed him. Just as they were about to shoot him, Claire suddenly intervened, and shot them both, killing Aldo. After Claire stole Justin in his hut, and the corpse of Aldo left in the jungle. Trivia * At the end of Season Three, the producers said that he and several of the Others were dead. There was no further explanation except to say that it was "housecleaning", though there was an implication that he may have been one of the people killed in the tent explosions at the beach. . He has since been shown to be alive and well in , although, by the end of the episode he is killed. *He was slated to appear in , but the actor was unavailable. *He was seen reading and writing notes in the book A Brief History of Time. The book was written by Stephen Hawking in 1988. **The author shares the same surname with Ms. Hawking. *The name Aldo is of Italian and Old German origin, and its meaning is "old one, elder". Also, it is possibly short for "Waldo" or Aldous, as in Aldous Huxley (Author of 'Brave New World' and 'Island'). **Aldo is the name of the human-hating gorilla in Battle for Planet of the Apes. It is also the name of the first ape to tell humans "No" within the Planet of the Apes universe. *Out all of the main characters. Aldo has met Ben, Juliet, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Jin, Hurley and Miles. 登場集數 |-|迷失 第3季= |-|迷失 第6季= 導航模板 AR: ألدو DE: Aldo EN: Aldo ES: Aldo FR: Aldo IT: Aldo NL: Aldo PL: Aldo PT: Aldo RU: Алдо (Другой) Category:角色 Category:常設角色 Category:男性角色 Category:迷失第3季角色 Category:迷失第6季角色 Category:死亡角色 Category:其他人